


Family Matters

by OctopusGuardian



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Most of it is talk and character development, There's a little blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctopusGuardian/pseuds/OctopusGuardian
Summary: A short take on what would happen if Winston didn't get off the plane in time, and the talk and actions that would follow between him and Evelyn.





	Family Matters

Nothing but light filled his vision, pulsing violently, blocking out all sound around him. Winston felt as if he were floating where he stood, completely unaware of what was happening around him. The only thing he could focus on was the brilliant light flashing in front of his face; hours could pass and he wouldn’t care any less.

 

He was suddenly jolted from the deep crevices in his mind as a force pulled him away, yanking him from the light. Winston could feel his own weight again as he nearly tripped as a hand pulled him along and up a flight of stairs. Winston blinked rapidly, trying to get a hold of himself. What was happening?

 

He finally managed to clear his vision, coming too as he recognized his sister, Evelyn, as the force that was pulling him along.

 

“W-what happened?” he stammered, trying to pull together his thoughts. “Did I pass out? Where are we going?”

 

“Just stay quiet, and hurry up,” Evelyn answered back in a monotone voice, pushing Winston ahead of her into an elevator and quickly hitting the top floor.

  
That really confused Winston, and he couldn’t quite get the right words out before the elevator doors opened once again. Hadn’t he just been in the negotiation room with all the supers and the ambassadors? The document- everyone had signed the document and everything was official. That’s when everything went blank. They had all posed for a picture, hadn’t they?

  
Evelyn lead Winston through another door, onto the detachable plane that was on top of the boat. She sat in the pilot’s seat, only stopping to say, “Strap in.”

  
“No! I don’t- what’s going on? The document- superheroes are legal now, why are you...?” Words continued to die on his lips as Winston tried to piece everything together.

  
“I hypnotized you and the others, I’m the Screenslaver, is that enough for you?” Evelyn shot back, starting up the plane.

  
That only served to confuse Winston further. His sister was the Screenslaver? That couldn’t be true, Elastigirl had caught the guy already, hadn’t she?

  
Pieces slowly started falling into place as realization dawned on him. The advanced technology used to create the hypnosis effect, the way that Screenslaver had been caught with ease, even the new goggles Elastigirl and the others had. The goggles that must have had the technology built into them, technology that was so complex, there was only one person he knew that could accomplish something like that.

  
“Why?” he said.

  
Evelyn’s jaw clenched tighter as the plane started to liftoff, and he heard her quietly respond.

  
“Why don’t you ask our dad?”

  
Revenge was a complicated thing, and Winston wished he could have seen everything sooner. His own sister had been hiding her problems from him, and he’d been too ignorant to notice. He cared about her deeply, they were family after all. Despite all of his social skills and experience with people, Winston had failed to help the person closest to him. She didn’t want superheroes legal again, because in her eyes, superheroes were why their parents were dead. Dad had too much faith in them, and thought they would save him until his last living breath.

  
Winston needed to get off the plane.

  
“Strap yourself in, now,” Evelyn’s voice was stern, still tired but more urgent and aggressive.

  
“No,” Winston said firmly. His eyes glanced to the exit door beside him and he darted towards it. He needed to escape, to go help the others. Maybe it was foolish to count on the supers stopping Evelyn, but he would hold onto any hope he could.

  
His hand was so close to the latch when he was suddenly jerked back and pushed away from the exit.

  
Evelyn had turned on autopilot immediately once they had taken off, a very dangerous thing to do while still taking off, but she looked pissed.

  
“Be reasonable for once, Winston!” She shouted, and swung at his face. Her right fist caught his cheek and he felt his back hit the wall. His eyes widened as he watched his sister pull a fire extinguisher off the wall and hold it in her hands like a bat.

  
“They’re just good people who are trying to help! There’s no reason for them to be illegal!” He shouted, before jumping out of the way as Evelyn brought the extinguisher down where his head had been.

 

“If they didn’t exist, our parents would still be alive!” She shouted back, stepping back for another hit. The plane jolted beneath them, but neither sibling took any mind to it, caught up in their own family matters.

  
“If the government hadn’t made superheroes illegal he wouldn’t have died!” Winston said.

  
“You know that’s a load of crap! Do you honestly think any superhero could have gotten to him in time? If he had just followed mom to the safe room he would’ve been fine!” Evelyn grunted as she swung once more at her brother, nearly hitting him that time. If he had just strapped in, things wouldn’t be so difficult, but her moron brother never listened. “You’re always stuck in your little fantasies!”

  
“Evelyn please, please, calm down. Stop this, it’s not too late. Surely you don’t want to kill anyone, do you?”

  
A bitter look spread across her face as she froze and shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head. “I’m well past that now.”

  
A blinking red light finally caught their attention. It was one of the door lights on the aircraft, the trapdoor in the back had been opened.

  
“Elastigirl,” he heard her mutter, before she knocked into the side of his head, blindsiding him. Winston crashed to the floor in a heap.

  
He clasped the side of his face, head swimming from the hit. A small streak of blood was running down his face and he thought he heard Evelyn say something as she got back into the captain’s seat again. She looked back at him as she turned off the autopilot, her face softening for a half of a second.

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
She wildly turned the wheel after strapping herself in, diving the plane at a steep incline and flipping from side to side. Winston didn’t have anything to hold onto and curled up into a ball as he took each hit from his surroundings. He heard someone struggling in the back, and as Evelyn jerked the plane up into the sky, he felt himself falling to the back of the plane.

  
A hand caught his wrist and stopped his fall as the plane steadied itself a little, still in a lower altitude from its shaky liftoff.

  
Elastigirl was there, checking his head and setting him in a seat. The oxygen masks deployed suddenly, no doubt due to Evelyn. Elastigirl secured a mask to his face quickly.

  
“Stay there, I’ll handle this,” She said, and Winston was left in the seat, breathing heavily.

  
He heard talk faintly in the front, but the blow to his head made everything around him fuzzy, and he could barely keep up with what was happening.

  
Minutes drug on as he tried to stay conscious, and a loud shatter snapped him back to reality. Someone was coming back towards him seconds later. Elastigirl appeared in the doorway, grabbing ahold of his waist and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him towards the exit.

  
Moments later they were hurdling towards the ocean, wind cutting through their hair and clothes. Winston spotted Evelyn falling below them, and Elastigirl angled herself to fly down at a faster pace. Elastigirl grabbed Evelyn, who fought against her grip. A large blue portal opened beneath them, and they all crashed down onto the surface of the boat, which was starting to slow down.

  
The Incredibles, Frozone, and Voyd were all gathered on the deck, and as the boat still flew at a dangerous speed towards the city, Frozone created a huge wave of snow to slow the ship down.

  
Everyone rolled to the edge of the ship and were pressed against the wall by the sheer force, screams of terror filling the air as citizens on land tried to get away from the ship’s large frame.

  
The boat finally ceased to a halt and gently sunk in the snow, the supers on board sighing in relief, laughing even.

  
Evelyn looked unconscious from where she lay, and Winston didn’t have the energy to check on her. He could scarcely believe he was alive.

  
Police cars surrounded the area in seconds and the superheroes and ambassadors all came out from the back of the boat, luckily unharmed. Everything had gone well it seemed, the supers had broken free from the control of the hypnosis and helped the others get to safety, and the Incredibles and Frozone had worked to slow the boat.

  
Evelyn tried to run, but even she knew she didn’t stand a chance. Handcuffs were placed upon her wrists, a scowl overtaking her face as she glared at Elastigirl.

  
Winston managed to catch up with the cops, denying first aid for his head from a nurse on the scene. He grabbed Evelyn’s attention and she stopped to look at him.

  
“I’m sorry,” He said. “I wish we could have helped each other before any of this happened.”

  
He only received a sad smile and tired eyes in return before his sister drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is a really strange thing I wrote. I found Winston and Evelyn’s characters really interesting and I just needed to write something. Funnily enough, this was actually supposed to be something entirely different. I came up with an idea of writing the reason why Evelyn was bringing Winston with her onto the plane, (I assume to use as a hostage, still unsure, maybe because she still cares about him?) but it turned into this. Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment!


End file.
